On a sunny morning, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $6.32 each and baskets of eggplants for $8.56 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of eggplants before heading home. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the eggplants. Price of bananas + price of eggplants = total price. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $14.88.